PRV4
Mission Complete is the fourth and final chapter of the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic . Plot The man clad in black calls Kellyn and as the problem children of Class 27 and threatens to expel them. Kate recognizes the voice of the man and asks who he is. Kellyn states that although he doesn't want to admit it, he knows that the man is Kincaid, their former teacher. Kincaid confirms this and reveals himself as the new leader of Team Dim Sun. He states that if this were an exam, Kellyn would get 100 points. He states that since this is the first time anyone has probably praised them, he should give them a prize. immediately begins attacking by firing dark balls of energy. The attack barely manages to miss the two Rangers and their . When asked what he did to Darkrai, Kincaid reveals that he didn't do anything to it and Darkrai is just attacking all on its own. He claims that this is just the power of the Shadow Crystal. Kincaid states that Darkrai must be trying to fight the Crystal's influence, but cannot as long as it stays at the Tower. Kincaid laughs at Darkrai because he knows that it's struggling to stop the dark power and cannot prevent itself from attacking Kellyn and Kate's Pachirisu. Kellyn sees that Darkrai is in pain and wonders what he can do to prevent it. Kincaid begins gloating and claims that the world will be powerless to stop him. Kate gets angry at Kincaid and claims that he's nothing more than a bully. Annoyed at Kate's disrespect to her former teacher, Kincaid knocks her over with an attack from Darkrai. Kincaid claims that Kellyn and Kate are powerless to stop him now that the Shadow Crystal has turned Darkrai into his party. Kincaid begins leaving and states that he will succeed where Blake Hall has failed. Kellyn and Kate try to stop Kincaid from escaping, but a group of Pokémon ambush them. Kincaid makes it to the elevator while Kellyn and Kate are forced to try and capture the Pokémon. They keep capturing, but more Pokémon just keep coming in to attack. Kate states that they can't stay there while Kincaid goes for the Shadow Crystal. They go up the stairs and block the door to prevent the Pokémon from pursuing. As they run up the stairs, Kellyn begins looking through his Almia Times database to look for a solution to their problem. He eventually realizes that there isn't a similar event that was covered in the Almia Times, which means that he has no idea how to stop Kincaid. He states that if it was a wild Pokémon or one controlled by the Gigaremo, they could just capture it to have it help them or free it from the control. Kellyn asks if a Pokémon controlled by the Shadow Crystal will even work because no such information is in his database. Kate tells Kellyn to just forget the database and drags him up to the top of the stairs. After making their way up to the top, Kate points out that if nothing like their situation has happened before, they will be the first to complete such a mission. Kate says that she feels lucky to have met Kincaid again, as it helped her remember what he told them at the Ranger School. Kellyn recites Kincaid's speech about how a Ranger is someone who protects the harmony between humans and Pokémon, and that capturing brings them closer to Pokémon. Kate tells Kellyn to stop thinking in the past, as all that matters is bringing them closer to Pokémon. Kate hears the Pokémon group quickly approaching and tells Kellyn to go on ahead while she takes care of them. She sends Pachirisu with Kellyn and tells him that she made some upgrades to his Styler, so his Poké Assist should last longer. As he runs on ahead, Kellyn notes that just by listening to how she talks, one wouldn't guess that she's a tech genius. Kellyn sneaks up on Kincaid and states that he shouldn't act worried and instead figure out how to free Darkrai. The two Pachirisu charge up Kellyn's Capture Disc as he fires it to capture Darkrai. Kellyn successfully frees Darkrai from the Shadow Crystal's influence. Kincaid tries to command Darkrai to attack, but it ignores his orders. Kellyn states that 'Vatonage' means to draw light out of darkness to restore balance. He asks Darkrai if he managed to draw the light from it. Furious, Kincaid sends two to attack, but Darkrai stops them and defends Kellyn. Darkrai sends the Dusknoir flying, which knocks over Kincaid and defeats him. Kellyn tells Kincaid that he will be taken back to the Ranger Union and will have him face plastered all over the Almia Times. Kate, Barlow, Crawford, and Professor Hastings enter the room. Barlow reveals that he and Crawford managed to defeat Heath and retrieve his Gem. When asked if they saw someone in the Director's Room, Crawford states that he didn't. Kellyn realizes that and Lavana must have escaped. With the Three Gems, Kellyn turns the Shadow Crystal back into the Luminous Crystal. Outside, the Sinis Trio lament that Kincaid didn't last long as a boss. Ice states that he was just a temporary leader anyway. They state that they'll find a better one elsewhere. At the Ranger Union, Chairperson Erma proclaims that the mission is complete. She reveals that Darkrai stayed in Almia because it was worried about the Luminous Crystal. Barlow tells Darkrai that the Rangers will work hard to protect the Crystal from evil. Kellyn tells Darkrai that it is free to go wherever it wishes now. Professor Hastings states that since Darkrai has somewhere it wishes to go, he and Iyori will see it off. Kellyn and Kate wave Darkrai goodbye as it leaves with Professor Hastings and Iyori. Later, Kellyn and Kate set off to somewhere else. Kellyn notices Darkrai being sent off while Iyori waves goodbye to it. Darkrai flies past overhead as Kate and Kellyn wave goodbye. Darkrai leaves the Almia region and eventually makes its way toward the Sinnoh region. Major events * is freed from the Shadow Crystal's control. * Kincaid is defeated and the Sinis Trio abandons him. * The Shadow Crystal is turned back into the Luminous Crystal. * leaves to the Sinnoh region. Debuts Humans * Iyori Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * Characters Humans * Kellyn * * Kincaid * Barlow * Crawford * Erma * Heath * Lavana * * Professor Hastings * Iyori * Joel (mentioned) * Ms. April (flashback) * Mr. Kaplan (flashback) * Ms. Claire (flashback) Pokémon * (Kellyn's) * ( 's) * (Barlow's) * (Crawford's) * * * * * * * * Trivia Category:Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic chapters zh:PRV4